


Blood and Spies

by AerisaHale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mostly an excuse for smut, Spoilers up to 7x10, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: The shot Octavia had taken at the former spy’s hands still stings, but not quite as much as the sting of distrust that blossoms low in her belly. She eyes her guest warily, her voice gravel as she asks, “Can I do something for you, true believer? Different faith, but I was a true believer, once, and we all know how that turned out.”Octavia is startled when Echo moves into her personal space, body pressing flush with her own. An arm wraps around her head and for a fleeting moment, she wonders if her fight is over and finds she curiously welcomes it. Instead, the arm wrapped around her presses its hand to her mouth and Echo guides them both into the bathroom behind her.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Echo
Kudos: 23





	Blood and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help picturing Echo entering Octavia's room to share secrets and thus this was born. I missed parts of the episode so I apologize for any inaccuracies though it shouldn't matter. It's mostly canon divergence. Hope you enjoy!

The low hum of electronics are the only noise in the room as Octavia leads herself through a light exercise to clear her mind before bed. It began when she could not sleep in her first week in her own room on Bardo and had turned into a routine that she cannot rest without. It was meditative and better than her former habit from her days in the bunker and after of training herself into pure exhaustion. She rolls onto the balls of her feet and stretches her arms upward and bends down, grabbing her ankles to further bend herself at the waist.

At the hydraulic hiss of the door opening, she straightens and rolls her shoulders. Echo enters, straight-backed, eyes dark. The shot Octavia had taken at the former spy’s hands still stings, but not quite as much as the sting of distrust that blossoms low in her belly. She eyes her guest warily, her voice gravel as she asks, “Can I do something for you, _true believer_? Different faith, but I was a true believer, once, and we all know how that turned out.”

Octavia is startled when Echo moves into her personal space, body pressing flush with her own. An arm wraps around her head and for a fleeting moment, she wonders if her fight is over and finds she curiously welcomes it. Instead, the arm wrapped around her presses its hand to her mouth and Echo guides them both into the bathroom behind her.

The door to the bathroom hisses closed and that’s when Echo finally backs out of her space. It’s the look in her eyes that keeps Octavia’s lips pressed together. There is a beat of silence as they stand staring at each other before Echo begins to lift her shirt off and a simple raise of her eyebrows has Octavia following suit.

Once they are both nude, Echo turns the shower on and guides Octavia into the stall with a hand at the small of her back. Following after, they are soon pressed together in the small space of the stall, hot water running over both of them as Echo presses her lips to the shell of Octavia’s ear. “Look like I’m doing something incredibly nice.”

Octavia’s eyes fall closed, tilting her head back, lips part in an expression she hopes looks like pleasure. Echo’s nose runs up her jaw as her mouth chases its place against Octavia’s ear. She switches to Trigedasleng as she whispers, “If we’re going to make it out of here with everyone alive, we have to play their game. Do you understand? _This_ is the only safe way to speak, where they can’t hear us through the water, but we have to make it look like we’re doing something else, so they don’t suspect.”

Octavia flips Echo against the wall and presses her own lips against the taller woman’s ear. “I understand, and,” Octavia breathes, heavier than Echo would have expected, “it doesn’t have to be just a show, if you want.”

Grief wells up inside of Echo as she thinks of the last person she shared her body with, but she is nothing if not realistic; he would not be her last, but she is not sure his sister should be her next. The indecision almost cracks her mask, but Octavia is clever and observant enough to hide her falter by pressing their foreheads together, her long hair a curtain around both of their faces. She’s gentle in a way Echo has never seen her as she says softly, “It can just be the pleasures of the flesh and nothing more, or it can simply stay a show, it is entirely up to you.”

Echo allows the physical want of it bleed onto her face and into her eyes. She pulls Octavia close to her mouth once more to whisper, “Don’t feel like it has to be more.”

Octavia wastes no time as she slides to her knees and buries her tongue inside of Echo’s lips, pressing her tongue against her clit. She grabs the spy’s—she certainly can’t say former—ass and coaxes her hips into a rocking motion. The water burns her nose from where Octavia can’t help but breathe it in, but she pays no mind to that as she focuses on the feel of that nub sliding over her tongue, curling the muscle with every slide towards the tip.

Echo’s labia wrap around her tongue like they were made to fit there and she can’t help sucking them into her mouth every so often. When the taller woman’s knees begin to shake, Octavia guides them onto her shoulders until she’s holding Echo against the tile wall with only the strength of her back and arms. With Echo unable to rock her hips with the same veracity, Octavia tasks herself with tracing her tongue along the edge of Echo’s hood before sneaking her tongue underneath to trace patterns against the nub.

It’s quick and rough but Octavia can handle it. It doesn’t take long for Echo to come. Octavia reels at the unexpected pleasure and satisfaction of bringing her to the brink as much as Echo reels in her orgasm. Rhythmic contractions bow her body forward, clit pulsing under Octavia’s tongue.

Octavia slowly lets Echo get her feet underneath her again. When she stands, Echo moves as if to kneel but the brunette stops her with a tender smile and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry about me.”

Octavia reflects on what just happened as she presses circles into her clit in the silence of her bedroom, She keeps going until she finds release from the tension twisted into her by the press of Echo’s body, the shudder of her orgasm. She thinks she wouldn’t mind this happening again.

\--

The second time Echo enters Octavia’s room, a few weeks later, Blake is just beginning her exercises and invites Echo to join her. Echo declines and looks pointedly at the bathroom, a peculiar sense of anxiety crawling under her skin. “I can think of a better way to ease that tension.”

It’s the same play as before, where they share information on guard rotations and pertinent locations before it becomes something more than a show. Octavia moves to take a position on her knees again but Echo stops her with a small shake of her head. Wondering if Echo might regret their earlier encounter, Octavia watches her carefully and obeys when the spy asks her to lie on the tile floor.

Echo positions them so that the water sprays over Octavia’s breasts and stomach, both their heads free from the spray. There is experience and determination in Echo’s motions when she hooks her hands underneath the brunette’s knees and uses her own body weight to press them back towards her shoulders, mouth heading straight for her pussy.

Echo delights in the moan she draws as she licks a deep stripe from her perineum to her clit. She works one arm around Octavia’s thigh, pushing that leg onto her shoulder and spreads Octavia open, clit swollen but still hidden behind its hood. She licks the hood a few times, using the tip of her tongue to push the hood backward, exposing Octavia’s clit to the warm, humid air in the stall. She sucks on it but withdraws when Octavia yelps and pushes against her forehead.

Echo focuses her ministrations lower and buries her tongue into Octavia’s opening, using her head to thrust the muscle in and out. Only when her neck begins to ache does she slide her tongue back up to her clit, keeping her attention on the sensitive hood and not her too-sensitive clit. She sucks the soft flesh of the hood into her mouth and presses it between her lips, letting it slide between them as she pulls her head away.

Octavia is loud, alternating between moaning, praises, and the occasional filthy instruction about what she’d like done to her pussy. Echo obliges every direction and finds she enjoys having this woman writhing beneath her. She’s not over the loss of Bellamy but this thing between her and Octavia is for them and them alone and it’s something she can hold on to.

\--

The third time Echo comes to share information with Octavia, they do exercise together. The shower that they share afterwards is quick and devoid of anything overtly sexual beyond their show of kissing to whisper in each other’s ear. It leaves Octavia wondering what Echo is feeling, something they had yet to broach the topic of. She’s sitting on the edge of her bed and drying her hair while Echo dresses when she asks, “Are you—Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Praise be to the Prophet for his wisdom and grace,” it’s snippy and not with the Prophet.

Octavia raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

The silence between them is loud. Echo finally admits quietly, “I _really_ miss him, today.”

Octavia stands and reaches out to place a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, but Echo dodges it. “Don’t touch me.”

“Whatever you need.” Octavia rocks back on her heels and folds her arms behind her.

“Touching you feels like—touching his _sister_ feels like—” Echo can’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“Do you feel like you’re betraying him, when we fuck?”

“It’s not the fucking, it’s the—” Echo cuts herself off again and stares at Octavia with a wild look in her eyes.

“I miss him, too, Echo. I miss him so damn much, it _hurts_. Despite the things we’ve done, Bellamy loved me, I know that, but—”

“Up on the Ring, he talked about you all the time. He told me about the treats he would sneak you from the kitchens and the soldered flower he made you from scrap metal. He _loved_ you, Octavia, even if he forgot that for a while.”

A single tear rolled down Octavia’s cheek and she grabbed Echo’s hand. “You don’t betray my brother by—”

Echo’s mouth crashing into hers cuts off both her sentence and thought. Octavia finds herself drawn into the kiss. This feels different. This isn’t a show for the cameras so they can conduct spycraft. This is something infinitely more and she needs to put a stop to this before she feels things she can’t take back. She breaks the kiss.

“Echo, I can’t—“ Octavia begins and Echo is gone before she can process what is happening.

\--

It’s another month of training to be good Bardoans before Echo joins her in her room, just the two of them. Octavia starts an apology for the last time they stood alone in this room together but is cut off by Echo kissing her. The older woman is pulling her clothes off and then her own before Octavia can so much as protest.

Instead of the bathroom, they fall into the bed. Octavia moves a hand between her legs to rub her clit but her hand is grabbed before she can make contact and roughly pulled above her head. Echo wastes no time in thrusting three of her fingers into her, making Octavia cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. There had been no warning for Octavia’s pussy to lubricate itself and she can feel the grip her body has on Echo’s fingers as she moves them in and out of her.

Octavia takes it, rolling her hips until she has Echo hitting a certain spot inside of herself that helps her grow wetter, the slide of fingers growing smoother. Echo makes up for the lack of resistance from her pussy with the ferocity with which she is driving her fingers into her body, over and over again, and Octavia begins to wonder if she is being punished.

The thought of that makes Octavia clench and that, in turn, makes Echo growl. Echo bites down on Octavia’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and moves down until her head is between Blake’s legs. She roughly sucks Octavia’s clit into her mouth. She presses her pinky into Octavia’s ass and slams her hand into her, over and over, not easing any pressure until Octavia shudders out a violent orgasm, screaming from the intensity.

Before Octavia has time to come back to herself, Echo’s thighs are on each side of her head and the spy is ordering her to hold her tongue out. Her wrists are held in an iron grip above her head. She dutifully acquiesces as Echo rolls her clit across her tongue, again and again. The grip on her wrists becomes an anchor point as Echo rides her without mercy.

Just as her breathing is becoming just too much for her nose to handle, Echo lets out a guttural moan and falls forward, riding out her orgasm with her pussy pressed into Octavia’s mouth. Sucking for all she’s worth, Octavia keeps at it until Echo stops trembling. As soon as her shaking subsides, Echo is dressing and disappears out the door in a whirlwind of confusion.

\--

It’s only a week later that Octavia finds herself with company once more. Echo looks stricken, the stone cold spy mask lost somewhere in the corridor. The spy folds herself into a sitting position on the floor and looks imploringly up at Octavia, and Blake cannot fathom what she needs so she asks.

“I betray him, by having _feelings_. I betray him, by having feelings for his _sister._ ”

And all at once Octavia is relieved because she had assumed that Echo had come to hate her and was planning to fuck that hate into her until they finally escaped this place, and Octavia would have let her. A smile grows on Octavia’s face and Echo looks pissed.

Before Echo can voice any further thoughts on that anger, Octavia explains, “Bellamy had a big heart. My brother would be happy we had somebody and weren’t—aren’t alone. Believe me, Bells would not be upset. You are _not_ betraying him, Echo.”

Octavia slid to the floor in front of Echo and grabbed her face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together and repeating with more force. “We are _not_ betraying him. He would be glad we found love again.”

Echo looks like she wants to protest and Octavia stays silent to allow her. When nothing comes, Octavia kisses her. “He would want us to be happy… Does this make you happy?”

“Yes, Octavia, _you_ bring me joy in this forsaken place,” the spy breathes, leaning her forehead against Octavia’s as the weight of her admission leaves her weightless.


End file.
